villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindy Shores (Psycho Party Planner)
Lindy Shores (Katrina Begin) was the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, Psycho Party Planner (alternately titled, The Party Planner; airdate January 12, 2020). Backstory/Heel Turn Lindy Shores' backstory revealed that she gave birth to a girl shorly after her 16th birthday, only for Lindy to give up her daughter for adoption under the orders of her mother. In adulthood, she became a party planner, as well as the wife of U.S. Senator Griffin Shores, but her attempt to become a mother again resulted in not only a miscarriage, but an inability to ever have children, as she was diagnosed with secondary infertility. The film's opening saw Lindy hosting another of her parties, but afterwards, she was in her bedroom with Griffin fretting over a doctor telling her over the phone that she still couldn't have children. Her suggestions to adopt and hire a surrogate were callously turned down by Griffin, leading to an argument that saw Griffin speak about leaving Lindy, who lashed out at him in response. Following Griffin's comment about his mother making him sign a prenuptial agreement, Lindy turned heel by shoving her husband down a flight of stairs, killing him and screaming in anger afterwards. Events Prior to her husband's murder, Lindy had used his connections to find her long-lost daughter, learning that she was adopted by Kayla and Jason Anderson and named Kerry. Upon learning that Kerry was turning 16, Lindy appeared to Kayla and Shanda and applied to be Kerry's party planner, doing so after another planner, Dulcie Lowe, gave her own application. Following her introduction, Lindy listened in on a conversation and heard Kerry speak highly of her, while Kayla preferred Dulcie. Seeing Dulcie as her top competition, the villainess went to Dulcie's home and made multiple attempts to buy her way into replacing her, only to be turned down every time. Lindy later entered Dulcie's home, but was later ejected, only for Lindy to return and bludgeon Dulcie to death with a stone statuette. With Dulcie out of the way, Lindy became Kerry's planner, and relished in the time she spent with Kerry while performing her duties. She found another obstacle in the form of Marlow Meadows (Kayla's old schoolmate and Kerry's pep rally coach), as she didn't like how strict she was with Kerry. After Marlow turned down Kerry's proposal to have the pep rally team at her Sweet 16, Lindy tracked Marlow and discovered her in a romantic embrace with Coach Green, the school's married basketball coach. After taking photos of the pair, the villainess appeared at Marlow's home and blackmailed her into allowing Kerry to have the rally team at the party. Afterwards, the evil Lindy appeared at Kayla's art gallery and attacked Shanda, knocking her out and taking a painting from the gallery, doing so after revealing to Kerry that she couldn't have children during a conversation. Climax & Death While Lindy and Kerry were working on a collage of childhood photos of the latter, the former was quick to point out that there were no photos from Kerry's birth. This lead to Kerry officially learning from her parents that she was adopted by them, causing a rift that Lindy planned to lengthen. However, after Marlow revealed the truth about her affair and that Lindy blackmailed her, Kayla fired Lindy as their party planner, angering the villainess. Lindy then decided that she had to get rid of Kayle, and afterwards, the deranged madwoman abducted Marlow from her house and returned to the gallery, where she knocked out Kayla, after which she left both women tied up at Kayla's house. Lindy later approached Kerry at her party, where she gave her a snow globe as her present; however, once Kerry noticed that Lindy had Kayla's cell phone and was sending texts on it, she left the party and rushed home. Lindy returned to the house and held Marlow and Kayla at gunpoint, leading to a chase and search for the women that saw Lindy strangle Marlow to death with her whistle. She later pointed her gun at Kayla and revealed her plan to kill her and make it appear that she committed suicide after killing Marlow. Once Kerry arrived, Lindy (who shot Kerry's date, Charlie, upon his own arrival) revealed the entire truth: Kerry was her daughter that she gave up for adoption. Lindy's plan was to reunite with Kerry, as she was her only child now that she can't have any more of her own. Kayla responded that Kerry was her only child and that she could get Lindy the help she needed, only for the villainess to state that all she needed was her daughter back. At that moment, Kayla grabbed the snow globe (Lindy's long intended gift for Kerry) and struck Lindy's head, killing the villainess. Trivia *Katrina Begin also played villainess Barbi in 2019's Christmas Break-In. Gallery Lindy Murderess.gif|Lindy killing her husband, Griffin Shores Lindy Shores 3.jpg Lindy Shores 4.jpg Lindy Shores 5.jpg Lindy Shores 6.jpg Deceased Lindy.jpg|Lindy after being killed by Kayla Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Female Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma